


Godforger

by Domoz



Category: Critical Hit (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domoz/pseuds/Domoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pentetheon comes up with a long term plan to stop the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godforger

The news comes by hound archon. Scroll in hand, the hound headed angel touches down at the door of the Pentetheon and quietly as possible ducks through the door.

 

 

Inside, four of the five members of the Pentetheon are are debating as they have been for weeks;they pause as the messenger walks in, despite his attempts not to interrupt. Before the arcon can even speak Corellon says, “Summarize it. Please. I was making a good point here”

Melora rolls her eyes.

So the archon clears his throat, looking as nervous as an archon really can, “Well, to sum up, the dark council don't exactly agree, but they don't _oppose_ either. In general they just want to ensure that they are involved. Asmodeus has suggested some ways to make sure this new god remains neutral-”

He pauses as Erathis nods and Bahamut grunts his suspicion .

“-and Tiamat had her own...interesting ideas about the actual mechanical way making a new god would work”

“Hm,” Bahamut this time, “And no word from Vecna?”

“No. But we assume he knows”

 

The plan they have is a loose one at best but it's been coming together in these past few weeks:

Two of the lunar gods have fallen now, with the void cyst destroyed, and that leaves a load of divine energy with nowhere to go. Quite importantly, none of them ever want something like the lunar eventt to happen again.

The Raven Queen had made the suggestion to make a new god from what was left over just before she disappeared, and given no ideas as to _how._ But they had all agreed, a new god of the moon, one meant to stop the void, was certainly an idea worth considering. A wild idea, yes, perhaps not even possible, but it may be the only chance they ever get to try.

(And yes, of course, there are the politics. The new god is  _meant_ to be neutral, true but the new god won't be bound by the Treaty of Worms, and to have  _that_ is a power too great to be ignored.) 

 

For all of the arguments against it, the chance is too great to be passed up. The problem is in the execution.

The biggest problem they've run in to is _finding_ someone willing and trustworthy, and most importantly (on the surface, at least) neutral- not to mention capable of surviving the process.

That besides, there is the issue of making sure they can handle the energy from the void.

 

They were all someone, once. And this may not have been quite how any of them became gods but the person they pick now is  _important._ And impossible for them to agree on.

Anyone who had worshiped one of them before was not an option, making most anyone who lives in the Astral Sea out of the question; and of the promising candidates from other places it was exceedingly difficult to find someone likely to survive the process.

 

They start having this argument _again_ as soon as the archon leaves. There's an endless list of candidates, and one after the other they get shot down-and anyone that they might agree on is one that the dark council would almost certainly not agree with.

 

And then a woman,quite like the Raven Queen but not quite her is  _there_ , stepping out from behind the godesses vacant throne. She says, “I think you need to expand your view just a bit. There's more people around than just the living”

 

She holds out a hand to the gods to stop their questions, “The next messenger in will have my list, if you do choose someone from it I of course have no qualms with you bringing them back.”

Then she steps around the throne and is gone again.

 

Melora does not curse like she wants to, instead she sighs, “She's getting as bad as Vecna these days.”

 

Bahamut snorts, and before the others can comment a lantern arcon floats in , with scrolls, lists and lists of people arcons have scouted out.

And the gods fall silent as Erathis picks out the scroll with the raven seal and begins to read.

It's got one name and a bit of an explanation on it, nothing more.

 

James Tsarkol, apparently, has sort of, kind of, been a part of a god before and could almost certainly survive the ordeal. He's already dealt with the void before and had no love for them. Research would prove that he wasn't at all religious.

It would take long enough to get them all to agree on him, and even longer to get the Dark Council to agree, but he is, they find at the end of the day, they best choice they have.

\---

 

It was years ago, now, but once upon a time three others had woken up in a pool, a lot like this. They had found each other, formed a plan, and gone off to fight the void.

And now, much later the fourth wakes up, aching and confused,with clothes that aren't his laid out on the table.

 

An archon floats up to give him an explanation, “James Tsarkol”, it starts. And oh, if he didn't feel so shoddy he'd scream. Instead he rubs his eyes and in a rough voice asks, “Where am I? And where is everyone else?”

 

He doesn't react when he's told that he's been dead for years, that the void has been defeated and that his friends are long god. His shoulders sag when he's told he's going to be brought in front of the Pentetheon, but nothing more.

 

Smith follows the lantern archon through hallways, past hound headed angels and paladins in guided armor who all bow their head to him as he passes. To say that he was in shock would be only a start. The trip for him is a series of long explanations and unasked questions.

 

All at once there are open doors and he's standing in front of the gods themselves. Erathis smiles in a way he's not at all comfortable with and says, “It's so nice to finally meet you.”

Corellon waves his hands, “So it is! Welcome, welcome to the future god of the moon”

 

Smith bites his lip, and the gods wait to watch his reaction. There is a long moment, before he takes a deep breath and asks, “I don't suppose I have a choice, do I?”

And to his surprise, Melora and Corellon both chuckle- even Bahamut snorts- a man fresh from being dead and he still has it in him to sass the gods.

 

Long as they've lived the gods know how to keep disappointment from creeping into their voices, but if he refuses, if he says _no_ it means they're back to square run, and in all likelihood and end to the project completely.

Melora is the one who leans over, concerned, “We do not intend to force you- if you do not wish to do this you need only say the word”

 

The look in Smith's eyes is the sort of tired panic that would normally only come after days of no sleep and stressful sitations.

“No” he says, “If it's going to stop the void, then I'll do it. Of course I'll do it”

 

(He says he will with the expectation of every god on his back He never wanted it. He only ever wanted to be a blacksmith but sometimes life is twisted and strange and you don't get that choice)

 


End file.
